


Netflix and Chill

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Junhong | Zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: Netflix and chill as they say😏😏





	Netflix and Chill

"Junhong hurry up the movie is about to start!" you yell from the living room. The opening logos of the movie flash on the TV, each taking longer than the last.  
"Babe where are the strawberries?" comes a question from the kitchen.  
"In the fridge!"  
"I don't see them,"  
"Ugh fine I'm coming,"  
You leave the movie to play and head to the kitchen to help your clueless boyfriend. Heading straight for the refrigerator you open it and start to look for the lost food item. You feel Junhong walk up behind you, but you pay it no mind.  
"See here they are"  
You stand up and he wraps his arms around you. Giggling you turn your head to face him.  
"Babe we can cuddle in the living room let's..."  
Your words trail off as his demeanor suddenly shifts, his large hands slide down your thighs, thumbs just dragging along the inside; barely catching on the hem of your panties.  
"I'm so not sorry, you look so sexy wearing my sweatshirt and a pair of panties," Junhong hummed trailing several greedy kisses along your jawline.  
"Yeah?"  
Without another word he lifts you up and sets you on the wooden kitchen counter and takes the old grey sweatshirt off his eyes eating up the view of your exposed chest. Junhong kisses you slowly but there's a hint of dominance as his tongue wrestles yours. His hand slips downward over your black panties, his hand rubbing slow circles over your pussy. He then moves downward planting sloppy wet kisses and taking his time with your breasts, until he reaches your panties, already a sopping mess. He pulls you to the edge of the counter and your panties off in the same move. His tongue flicks at your clit, and you let out a moan. Junhong looks up at you and smirks.  
"Do you like that?"  
In response, you lock your legs around his shoulders and pull him closer, Junhong smiles against your slit as his tongue dives deeper into your depths. You grind against his face as his tongue laps at your arousal. Junhong's name and your moans mix with the noise from the movie playing in the other room.  
"Fuck me..." you breathe.  
"Hmm?" Amusement evident in his tone, knowing he could get you to say all sorts of dirty things now.  
"Fuck me," your voice a bit stronger.  
His pants were already on the floor before you could finish your sentence.  
Junhong stands up and eases himself into you. His lips shine with your wetness, you grab his shirt and pull him down to taste yourself. You bite your lip as he picks up the pace. Leaning in once more, you whisper breathlessly in his ear.  
"More..."  
"Oh yeah? As you wish.."  
He then pulls back and waits a second too long, the protest on your tongue turning into a scream as he slams back into you. You wrap your arms around him steadying yourself as he pounds you senseless. The heat of your climax spreads throughout your body as you reach your peak. You whisper in his ear that you're close and he speeds up, changing his angle so that he's constantly stabbing your sweet spot with each thrust. He growls in your ear about how good he feels when you clench down on him like that. Junhong thrusts into you, burying himself inside you and your eyes roll back as you cum all over him. Your muscles tense up, wringing his throbbing length as it pumps into you. It doesn’t take too long before he cums as well, his manhood twitching inside you as he fills you up. You bury your head in his chest, your nails slowly grazing down his back as you catch your breath. He slides out of you and , drags two fingers up your sensitive folds watching as they glisten with your arousal. You shudder at his cool touch and watch him as he licks his fingers clean.  
"Delicious" he purrs  
"You ruined the moment" you laugh, lightly pushing his shoulder.  
"We could take it from the top again if you want?" he says, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
You bite your lip, tempted to say yes and have him take you all over again.  
"Not this time, you did say you wanted to watch this movie"  
"What movie?” he pauses for a second, trying to remember. “Ohh that one! I completely forgot about that"  
He picks you off the counter and sets you on the floor and hands you his sweater.  
"My underwear?" you ask.  
"Nah, you won't be needing this," he says tossing it in the laundry bag. An implicit promise of the things to come later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Zelo is actually my ult and yet its taken me so long to actually post his fic lololol


End file.
